Roleplaying Page for Pg. 183!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 183! 13 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 5 months ago I can't stop laughing at how Fake!Lanyon just YEETED out of there! BEGONE THOT!! XDDDD Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago ((MillieGriffin Continuation of the pre-Valentine's Griffin/Lewis Drinking RP. Your turn. ^_^)) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 5 days ago "Thank you." Griffin said as Weir put the cat out for him. As Weir spoke further Griffin quietly drank his drink. "Mm, right. Well which ever I pick I assure you I intend to keep our partnership intake. As said before amist the dumbstock common sense is so hard to come by." Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 5 days ago "'Tis a good thing you and I are quite uncommon," remarked Lewis with a nod as he raised his glass briefly, then took a swig. "I'd be happy to supply my product through legal or illegal channels, whichever you decide, by the by. It makes little difference to me--I'm a relative nobody. And it's not as if I can publish my findings about the 'Jekyll-and-Hyde phenomenon' without turning all of London against one of our very co-founders." He shook his head. "Still," he mused, "perhaps I might be able to get away with a short piece about astral travel or the near-death state. Just a wee little paper. It shouldn't be too far a stretch, considering some people these days are perfectly willing to go to seances and charlatans. At least this would have the weight of experience and observation behind it." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago Griffin took a hearty swig of his drink as he listened to Weir. "If that's what you want to publish then all luck to you." He took another sip, "though it's still beond me as to why anyone would be interested enough to study those J-H combos." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago ((Continuation of the Other, but with Nyx, the twins, and Char!)) "Sure! Jus' 's long as it's small--wouldnae do ta break or be broken by somethin' heavy, see?" Nimble and taloned fingers summoned light glowing a faint gold that wrapped around his hands in the guise of vines, leaves, and flowers that flickered into fish that swam circles around him, then back to his hands. "Little things, light things. Easiest ta make, easiest ta keep." Charricthran tilted his head the other way and looked to Des and Maxi in turn. "So! Toys. Ideas? I'll be honest, been a fair few dozen years since I've had one, so I'm not much in touch with what you two might like..." He trailed off sheepishly, smile genuine despite the fact. ~~~ Maximus tried to think of one of the items he'd heard about. "A soft bear? For hugs?" he suggested hopefully, curling his arms around himself seemingly to emphasize the latter. From the way Desdemona's eyes lit up, she appeared to be just as eager to see such a toy in person. ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago Charricthran gave them both a wink as he tried to keep his grin from widening further. "Now tha', I can do!" He closed his eyes more for show than anything, a faint silver glow casting its pallor over his face as he turned the palms of his hands skyward. Mind helpin' me out a tic? I've not the energy to find words, still. Axun. Crystal rose in a crescendo, spiraling higher and higher and merging with the deep sounds of a cello made from some ancient earth, low and droning and alive, as soothing and reassuring as it was powerful, melodies harmonious, yet slightly dissonant. And all the more entrancing for it, for those who could hear. Sparks of light darted through the air like minnows and drew together close above his hands, coalescing into the featureless and glowing shapes of two teddy bears, one in each hand. Color pulled itself into being, the bear in his left hand acquiring a chestnut color and the one in his right taking a blueish-silver color, almost the same as the light that had created it. Then came friendly button eyes, velvet noses, and small smiles to go with welcoming arms. After a moment's thought (and a pause to listen carefully), he tied a bow the blue of a summer sky around the neck of the silver bear. In a similar fashion, a bow the green of spring grass after rain wrapped itself around the chestnut bear. His Song faded slowly as the light faded and the two bears fell gently into his hands. After sending a quiet thank-you to his magic (to which he received only amusement and the faint sense of being pleased), he opened his eyes once more, smile having never left. Wordlessly, he offered Maxi the chestnut bear and Des the silver one, unable to find the English words for what he was trying to articulate. It wasn't as if there was something difficult to say (though when wasn't there?), rather that speaking in English after Singing tended to sound... odd, and he didn't want to unsettle the trust he was building. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 5 months ago An excited gasp left Maximus as he reached out with both hands and took his bear, expression full of awe as he looked over toy and marveled at its softness. Then, he suddenly squeezed the bear tightly against his chest, beaming with delight as he looked up to Charricthran. Desdemona was a little more hesitant, but tentatively accepted the stuffed animal. For a moment, she simply stared at it with no less wonder than her brother had regarded his before ghosting a hand over its face and the ribbon tied around its neck, a slow smile creeping across her face. Nyx met Char's gaze for a moment, the brief look containing far more gratitude than she could ever hope to express in words--he'd given the children what she had never been able to provide before. Drawing each of the twins closer, she ruffled their hair fondly, glad they both seemed to be so happy with their toys. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago Red eyes met Nyx's gaze steadily, the pupils slightly dilated with the sheer happiness he felt at causing joy in other people. After a moment, Charricthran cleared his throat, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. "I figured I'd chatter about food with the three o' ya here, given it concerns all o' ya, but I've a proposition regardin' housin' as well, given... Well, I know the Society's fair mad ta live in when you're by your lonesome, an' if I remember anythin' from when I was somewhat like you two-" He nodded two the two children hugging their bears. "-People-noise is fair tryin' on the patience, which ain't all tha' healthy over long periods o' time." He tugged at his earlobe with a sheepish grin, gaze turning distant as he remembered those long, desperate years. A shake of the head cleared the clouds from his mind, focus slipping back to the present as he regarded first Nyx, then Des and Maxi. "So, which first: food, or housing? I can haver 'bout either, an' feel free to let me know if I was wrong in my figurin'." 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago • edited ((Continuation of the Other, the thread with Lewis and Hela!)) Jekyll1886: Moved beyond words, he hugged her more tightly to him. "I'll keep away from it if you will," he managed after a spell of moments. "Is it a deal?" ~~~ A short laugh. "You say that like I'd ever want to go near the thing." A fond hum rose in her throat and she nestled closer into the embrace, tone softening. "Yeah, that's a pretty good deal--I accept." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago • edited He chuckled softly at her first statement. To her second, he replied, "Excellent." He, too, settled into the embrace. A relieved sigh escaped his lips. "I am so very glad to be back here with you, Hela," he confessed after a bit, voice quiet so no one else would hear. "You're a gem, you know that?" he asked with a fond smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago Hela gave a dismissive snort. "I'm no Helen Jekyll," she retorted, but smiled all the same, evidently pleased. She was quiet a moment, then gave him a squeeze before pulling away. "Come along now--let's get you away from this portal to Hell so the doctor won't fret later." 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago "Ah, yes. Very good," he returned as he followed her farther away from the site of the anomaly. "Have you eaten yet?" he wondered, aware dinner ought to be ready before too long. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago • edited ((Continuation of BP!)) Jekyll1886: As she drank the coffee, Lewis fixed her several little servings on a plate--three hunks of scone, one with lemon curd, one with clotted cream, and one plain, along with a quarter of one of the cucumber sandwiches. He passed the plate to her so she could enjoy them at her leisure. She spoke. "Indeed," he agreed with a nod. As bad as it was for me and for Charricthran, how much worse it must have been for her! I can only imagine what she's been through... ~~~ "Thanks," she said to him preparing a plate for her, giving him a grateful look as she picked up the portion of sandwich. She nibbled on the corner for a moment, seeming to get lost within her own head. " 'm sorry I couldn't say anything before," she apologized with patent regret after a moment. A beat, then she raised her gaze to hold his. "How...how did you fix everything?" 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago "I now understand you quite literally couldn't," he said as he gently placed an arm around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner, Hela," he confessed with a shake of his head at his own previous ignorance. "You did your very best to let me know, and still it took me so long to put the pieces together." As to her question, he answered quietly, "There was a group of people and other beings--a cult, if you will--from across various dimensions. Two of these beings had ensnared you with various soul-affecting magics. Charricthran--whom I asked to follow after you and Elaina, unnoticed--apprised me of the nature and parameters of these enchantments. 'Twas a good thing he did--had he not, I'd never have known to avoid overlapping them with my own energy without first taking care to match it to the beings in question. They'd set the enchantments up in such a way that, if anyone but they sought to alter or even touch them, it would've been disastrous for you. "As it was, due to my extreme capacity for empathy, I was able to attune the metaphysical vibration of my own soul to one of theirs, once I had a proper feel for their essences. This was only possible because magic, by its very nature, is always infused with a bit of the essence of the ones that cast it. "In any case, it was only once I'd properly mimicked the soul signature by opening myself to it in order to blend with it that I was able to set about the laborious and delicate task of unraveling the enchantments. The work required such precision that I was left with no choice but to do it in astral form--the bioelectricity of my own body would have interfered, much like trying to perform brain surgery with a hacksaw instead of the world's smallest scalpel. "It was only once this was done and you were free of the enchantments that Charricthran and I felt at all free to hunt down the beings who'd violated the sanctity of your mind and will and soul. "Charricthran pushed himself to the limit to enable me to find...it may have been the cult's headquarters, I believe. There, I found one of the perpetrators. Unfortunately, he'd brainwashed several hundred beings into following him. Each wore an enchanted mask depicting some animal--the leader I speak of wore one made to look like a spider. "After an exchange of words with him--during which I attempted to gather information--I came to the disheartening realization that, so long as even one cultist existed, you'd remain in danger." He was quiet as he looked down at his lap, hating that extreme measures had been necessary. There had been some people with good intentions there, and he felt their loss--each was a light snuffed out, and he wished it could have been otherwise. Yet the insidious nature of the Spider's hold over them had, he felt, necessitated the most thorough elimination of every last wisp of the cult. A sigh. He looked soberly to Hela. "The cultists who were there are no more, the Spider-Man included. Whether there still remain others elsewhere, in different dimensions, I know not. I do know there was at least one other in a different dimension, a manitou--a spirit-being--with a frog mask. This Frog-Manitou and the Spider-Man were the ones who'd cast their enchantments upon you, and--as I learned from the Spider-Man--were extremely high-ranking members of the cult. "Charricthran and Wer'Vemud took care of the Frog-Manitou, as I was in no shape to do so after dealing with the other cultists. Char, unfortunately, is going to be unconscious at best or caught up in pain and delusions at worst for the better part of a month, so he's told me," he explained, not wishing Hela nor Helen to be overly alarmed should they later see Charricthran in a state. All magic comes at a cost. "In point of fact, I don't know whether everything is fixed," he admitted, tone grave. "I don't know the full extent of the cult, given its interdimensional nature. I can only hope I took care of its main base of operations, but, for all I know, there could be several more. "I do know the two beings directly responsible for invading your mind and soul are no more, and that several other nascent threats have been eliminated," he finished with a dip of his head. "I'd suggest retreating to my flat, which is warded in many different ways, to recuperate. Only once we and Charricthran are better will the three of us have any hope of searching out what remnants may yet remain." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 5 months ago (( Honestly a mood though. I would also like to yeet myself out the nearest window atimes :P )) 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy